


поцелуи после персикового парфе пополам

by jana_nox



Series: поддержи местную библиотеку!! [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Banter, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Librarian Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Musician Im Jaebum | JB, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джинен поднимает голову, на лице его улыбка человека, много лет проработавшего в сфере обслуживания, и “господи боже, почему я” — в сердце. Но вместо этого вся кровь приливает у него к ушам, а отрепетированное “Я могу помочь с поиском этих партитур, дайте только минутку” мгновенно вылетает у него из головы.Потому что Раздражающее Музыкальное Дитя №n (а) приносит с собой кипу партитур; (б) приходит в компании Им чертова Джебома, с которым Джинен все менее и менее нежно пытается флиртовать весь этот гребанный год.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: поддержи местную библиотеку!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	поцелуи после персикового парфе пополам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sidewalk sundae strawberry surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812344) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



> Спасибо Фуджи за бетинг и за название!

В общем и целом Джинену вполне нравится работать на справочной стойке в Библиотеке изобразительных искусств, даже если на самом деле он предпочитает разрабатывать программы с командой из социальной службы в районной библиотеке. Зарплата тут больше, а еще это довольно тихое местечко, ведь курс изобразительных искусств местного университета делает акцент на практике, но когда к нему все-таки обращаются за помощью в поиске какой-то информации, вопросы довольно интересные.

С другой стороны, иногда попадаются посетители, как, например, вот эта выглядящая на очень ранние восемнадцать лет девушка, которая просит его найти музыкальное сопровождение для выступления на каком-то фестивале и которая явно считает, что местный стафф трудится здесь, так как другой работы они найти не смогли.

— Это “лиды”, — говорит она, переваливаясь через стойку и постукивая пальцем по заголовку на ее отксеренных нотах. Джинен подается назад — личное пространство, милочка, хочется сказать ему. — Это значит “песня” по-немецки.

“Избави нас Ш.Р. Ранганатан от гребанных посетителей с чувством собственного превосходства”, очень громко думает Джинен, но улыбается еще шире, чувствуя, как его взгляд становится только мертвее.

— Все верно, — отвечает он, кликая на раздел с нотами, жмет энтер и молится, чтобы университетская сеть его не подвела хотя бы в этот раз. — Молодец.

Она хлопает на него ресницами, нахмурившись, но все-таки возвращается на свою сторону стойки с открытым ртом.

Страница с результатами загружается, прежде чем она успевает что-то сказать, и Джинен мысленно обещает принести кровавую жертву Экслибрису, хотя внешне он лишь дружелюбно демонстрирует ей результаты.

Через пять мучительных минут и три других случайных запроса позже девушка, чье имя он так и не узнал, отправляется в зал с запиской, полной каталожных номеров, выведенных аккуратным почерком Джинена и заверениями, что она может придти позже, если ей снова понадобится аккомпанемент.

— Хен, — смеется Югем, занятый неделаньем своей работы на стойке выдачи и наслаждающийся зрелищем. — Она наверняка не вернется, даже если ей и вправду понадобится твоя помощь. У тебя взгляд на 87% был полон, типа, чистого убийства.

Джинен делает вдох и медленно выдыхает, постепенно считая до восьми.

— Югем-а, если еще один заносчивый выпускник музыкалки решит, что они единственные на планете Земля, кто знает базовые музыкальные термины…

Он прерывается на полуслове, когда Югем начинает хихикать, что — как и большинство вещей, связанных с Югемом, — одновременно чудовищно мило и бесит.

— Просто, — выдавливает из себя Югем между заикающимися приступами смеха. — Как ты вообще получил эту должность, хен-и? Ты ненавидишь всех, старше семи лет; ты хочешь быть детским библиотекарем!

Джинен бросает в него смятую библиотечную карточку. Никто на них не смотрит; один раз можно.

— Не ненавижу — я хорошо прошел интервью — и вообще, засранец, у меня две работы. Что ты и так знаешь, ведь они помогают прокормить бездонную бочку, которую ты называешь животом.

— Я растущий организм! — протестует Югем, похлопывая себя по животу. — И… ой, здрасте, — он поворачивается к подошедшему к стойке пареньку, который выглядит, будто у него что-то случилось.

Джинен готов поспорить, что это снова проблемы с принтером. Во время экзаменов? Удивительно, что на кампусе еще не начался бунт.

Джинен оставляет Югема работать. Принтеры не являются специальностью Джинена. Честно говоря, каталоги и классификаторы тоже к ней не относятся, но он больше готов обогатить записи MARC художественными изданиями, чем разбираться, отчего принтер этажом ниже взял со своей жертвы по двойному тарифу за распечатку пустой страницы.

*****

Джинен так увлекся, глядя на что-то вроде выставочной брошюры, хотя с современным искусством наверняка не сказать, что югемино “ого” он слышит только на второй раз.

— Что? — рявкает Джинен. Он практически разглядел, что из этого название группы художников, а что — выставки. Или не-выставки. Постмодернизм.

— Она вернулась, — почти поет Югем голосом, полным восторга. — И она не одна.

Джинен поднимает голову, на лице его улыбка человека, много лет проработавшего в сфере обслуживания, и “господи боже, почему я” — в сердце. Но вместо этого вся кровь приливает у него к ушам, а отрепетированное “Я могу помочь с поиском этих партитур, дайте только минутку” мгновенно вылетает у него из головы.

Потому что Раздражающее Музыкальное Дитя №n (а) приносит с собой кипу партитур; (б) приходит в компании Им чертова Джебома, с которым Джинен все менее и менее нежно пытается флиртовать весь этот гребанный год.

Это… многое объясняет. Джебом — дружелюбный ничего не подозревающий натурал с сомнительным вкусом. Все нормально. Все в жизни ошибаются. Джинен когда-нибудь тоже научится любить себя. Когда-нибудь.

Но, возможно, сегодня не этот день, потому что он чувствует, как морозные нотки раздражения тают под робостью джебомовой улыбки.

— Привет, Джинен-и, — говорит он, привычно облокотившись локтем на стойку и вызывая у Джинена желание наклониться в ответ, чтобы быть ближе к его голосу, впитать все эти не так давно появившиеся уменьшительно-ласкательные нотки в его тоне. — Прости, нас, но…

— Оппа, — нетерпеливо перебивает их Самая Нелюбимая Посетительница в Глазах Джинена. — Пофлиртовать вы можете и попозже, сейчас мне нужен аккомпанемент.

Джинен растерянно моргает, когда как лицо Джебома приобретает очень привлекательный оттенок розового.

— Ах, — кашляет Джебом. — Эм.

На фоне Джинен слышит, как Югем ржет в шкаф с забытыми вещами.

— Это, мм, — слегка запинаясь, объясняет Джебом. — Моя двоюродная сестра. У нее скоро сольный концерт, и ей нужны эти партитуры для оценки.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джинен, тая еще больше. Джебом слишком милый с его нахмуренными бровями и отбрасывающими на скулы тенями от ресниц, слегка смазывающим согласные говором. — И как я вижу, она смогла их найти. — И потому что Джинен на самом деле, ну, знаете, хочет сходить на свидание с Джебомом когда-нибудь в этом веке, он неохотно выдавливает из себя улыбку в сторону Возможно Не Самой Нелюбимой Своей Посетительницы: — Молодец.

— Мгм, ага, — говорит Джебом, на мгновение пересекаясь с Джиненом взглядом. — Я помог Наен. Это каталожные номера, правильно?

Джинен живо помнит, как он учил Джебома ориентироваться в классификации полок, которая используется в Библиотеке изобразительных искусств, отличающейся от той, что обычно применяют в корейский общественных библиотеках из-за наличия у них специализированных коллекций. Он всегда не одобрял людей, целующихся между шкафов, пока сам не оказался наедине с Джебомом в удаленной части библиотечного подвала, где хранились неформатные издания.

— Я рад, что ты запомнил, — тепло отвечает ему Джинен.

Стоящая за спиной Джебома Наен, нетерпеливо фыркает.

— Ах да! — распрямляется Джебом. — Эм, в общем, Наен не студентка… мы хотели использовать мой аккаунт? Можно так сделать?

Джинен хлопает глазами.

— Почему бы и нет, — он поворачивается к Югему, который каким-то чудом взял себя в руки. — Нет причин отказывать, верно?

Пожав плечами, Югем подзывает к себе Наен.

— Джебом-щщи наверняка придется заплатить тысячи штрафов, если Наен-щщи потеряет партитуры, но это их семейные дела.

— Я не потеряю их! — возражает Наен, забирая из рук Джебома студенческий. — Я не новичок.

Джинен героически воздерживается, чтобы сказать ей, что она как раз таки попадает в эту категорию.

Судя по смеющимся складкам, в которые превращаются глаза Джебома, их мысли примерно совпадают.

Что заставляет Джинена вспомнить.

— Кстати, Им Джебом-щи? — шепчет он, чтобы Джебому пришлось наклониться еще ниже. Ему не следовало бы делать этого на рабочем месте, прямо за своей стойкой, но серьезно… на кону его личное счастье. — Флиртовать, хмм?

У Джебома отвисает челюсть, а глаза распахиваются от шока.

— Эмм! Аа! В смысле…

И Джинен не может сдержаться: зажимая рот рукой, он начинает хихикать, шипучий восторг от поддразниваний кого-то, кто ему нравится, вырывается из него и расплескивается вокруг.

— Я убью Наен, — бормочет Джебом себе под нос.

— Не нужно, — возражает Джинен, импульсивно хватая Джебома за предплечье. Они оба ошарашенно смотрят туда, где кожа касается кожи, но Джинен продолжает свою мысль: — Не надо, хен, иначе тебя посадят в тюрьму и ты никогда не сможешь позвать меня на свидание.

После нескольких секунд энергичного хлопанья глазами Джебом загорается, что твоя елка. Это одна из вещей, которые так нравятся в нем Джинену — почему он на самом деле заметил его в первый раз, когда схлынула изначальная волна физического влечения. Джебом изящно подыгрывает любой игре, начатой Джиненом.

— О нет, — говорит Джебом, и он улыбается так ярко, что Джинену хочется отбросить его фейковый профессионализм из столь же фальшивых староевропейских окон библиотеки и перетащить его на свою сторону стойки для длинного, крепкого поцелуя. — Тогда, наверное, мне стоит избежать сестроубийства.

— Разве это сестроубийство, если она твоя двоюродная сестра? — гадает Джинен.

И потому что в моменты, когда он путается в собственных словах, Им Джебом — скользкий хлыщ, он незаметно высвобождает свою руку из хватки Джинена, переплетает их пальцы вместе и говорит:

— Не знаю, но звучит, как вопрос, который мы можем исследовать вдвоем.

— О, — Джинен в курсе, что улыбается изо всех сил и смешинки вокруг его глаз проявляются очень ярко. — Продолжай подлизываться.

— Ребята, вы — говорит Наен, тряся пакетом с партитурами, — такие странные.

Джебом поворачивается к ней с улыбкой, но уже немного другой, и отвечает:

— Поймешь, когда подрастешь, Наен-и.

Пьяный от избытка эндорфинов, Джинен с трудом сдерживает очередной приступ хихиканья.

Тяжело вздыхая, Джебом смотрит на Джинена.

— Извини меня, но мне нужно доставить Наен домой.

Девчонка немедленно начинает протестовать — ей шестнадцать, она практически взрослая, она умеет пользоваться общественным транспортом, просто останься здесь и продолжай флиртовать, оппа, фу…

— Я обещал ее матери, — объясняет Джебом, игнорируя ее слова, и сжимает руку Джинена.

Джинен ему улыбается. На самом деле он не прекращает улыбаться последние десять минут.

— Все нормально, я могу подождать, — в конце концов, он ждал целый год. — Этим младшекурам никакого доверия.

Очень мило, как лицо Джебома после этих слов сразу мрачнеет, а Наен в голос стонет и закатывает глаза.

— Да, — подтверждает Джебом. — Эм, твоя смена заканчивается через час, верно?

— Через полтора? — Джинен наклоняет голову набок, неуверенный, но полный надежды. Очаровательно, хотя совсем неудивительно, что Джебом запомнил его график.

— Отлично, — кивает сам себе Джебом. — Ясно. А ты потом… свободен? Отпразднуем то, что меня не посадят за убийство двоюродной сестры, вместе?

Смешок выскакивает изо рта Джинена без его на то разрешения, и он не глядя достает листочек, чтобы накарябать на нем свой номер телефона.

— Да, — отвечает он и смело протягивает руку, чтобы запихнуть бумажку в карман джебомовского худи. — И да. Напиши мне, если что-нибудь изменится.

— Обязательно, — говорит Джебом, похлопывая себя по карману, как будто не может поверить, что Джинен секунду назад сделал. — В смысле… ничего не изменится! Но я напишу тебе. Эм. В любом случае.

Последний раз сжав руку Джинена и одарив его сверкающей улыбкой, он испаряется, уводя с собой ворчащую тинейджерку, и оставляет Джинена за стойкой во власти нежных поддразниваний Югема.

*****

Джебом приходит на десять минут раньше и ждет у справочной стойки, отвлекая Джинена от его очень важных дел по улучшению поиска и доступа к их художественной печатной коллекции.

Он так и говорит Джебому: тот вначале непонимающе хлопает ресницами на это признание, а потом тот начинает улыбаться новой самодовольной ухмылочкой, из-за которой Джинену хочется одновременно ударить и поцеловать его.

— Я тебя отвлекаю, мм? — счастливым голосом говорит Джебом.

— Ты всех нас отвлекаешь, — вместо него отвечает Югем, устроившийся за стойкой выдачи и пытающийся провести чьи-то просроченные штрафы, а потом поспешно добавляет: — Хен.

И честно, это просто еще одно подтверждение неизбежности сегодняшнего вечера: Югем видит Джебома у справки так часто (Джебом постоянно приходит с вопросами от чрезвычайно тупых до интересных и сложных), что тот разрешает ему называть себя “хеном”.

Джинен сдается, делая мысленную пометку своему будущему я, и начинает потихоньку закрывать справочную.

— О! — восклицает Джебом. — Ты уже закончил?

— Если только у кого-нибудь не случится очень важной и крайне срочной курсовой, с котором им нужна будет помощь… — Джинен ставит на стол табличку с часами работы справки и адресом электронной почты, — да.

И после этого ему приходится отвернуться, чтобы убрать файлы художников в соответствующую коробку и сбежать от силы улыбки Джебома.

— Что ты хочешь на ужин? — спрашивает Джебом.

Садясь на корточки, чтобы запихнуть коробку с файлами под полку со справочной литературой за столом, Джинен хмыкает и отвечает:

— Не знаю, а ты?

Когда Джинен выпрямляется во весь рост и поворачивается накинуть на себя пальто, на лице Джебома выражение полного обалдения, и стоит Джинену с любопытством поймать его взгляд глазами, он так и пышет стыдом.

Ага. Джинен чуточку внутренне ухмыляется.

— Прямо за кампусом есть японско-западное местечко, которое мне нравится, — говорит он, выходя из-за стойки и вставая рядом с Джебомом. Когда они так близко и не разделены столом, он ощущает легких запах чего-то темного и древесного и был бы не против подойти поближе и зарыться в этот запах носом.

Джебом как будто на автомате берет его за руку, и Джинен отвечает ему сияющей улыбкой.

— Звучит отлично, — говорит Джебом, улыбаясь в ответ, и притягивает Джинена ближе, чтобы они могли направиться на выход.

— Ага, — мычит Джинен и добавляет оттенок проказничества в свою улыбку. — У них есть персиковое парфе, которое мне так нравится.

Джебом давится воздухом и рефлекторно сжимает руку Джинена в своей.

— Джинен, — шипит он, возмущенно.

— Это такое хорошее сочетание текстур, знаешь? — продолжает Джинен, потому что проказливый дьяволенок в его голове полностью захватил контроль и к тому же ему очень нравится заставлять Джебома краснеть. — Не знаю, откуда они достают такие крепкие персики круглый год, но они всегда сладкие, а мякоть такая приятная, сочная и гладкая, и…

Джебом затыкает его рот рукой — буквально. Она… очень теплая. Пальцы, которыми Джинен восхищался издали, толстые и в мозолях и так удобно ложатся Джинену на челюсть. Джинену приходится задействовать все свое самообладание, чтобы не лизнуть.

Он немного прижимается к этой ладони, поворачивает лицо, чтобы рука Джинена легла ему на щеку, и ухмыляется Джебому, который заметно сглатывает.

Хорошо, что они как раз доходят до выхода, ведь, открыв дверь, Джинен может разорвать контакт и рассмеяться в прохладный весенний воздух.

— Ты, — протестует Джебом, размахивая их соединенными руками, — когда-нибудь станешь причиной моей преждевременной кончины.

Джинен невинно хлопает ресницами.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, хен. Это просто очень хороший десерт.

— Десерт, — передразнивает его Джебом, будто не верит своим ушами, и ржет, утаскивая Джинена в сторону автобусных остановок. — Ну если ты так говоришь. Пойдем, Джинен-и. Моя машина в той стороне.

*****

— Никогда здесь раньше не был, — говорит Джебом, стоит им усесться в отдельной кабинке. — Я обычно готовлю дома или ем в уличных ларьках.

— Ты готовишь? — сам Джинен готовит, чтобы выжить, но звучит, будто Джебом действительно умеет управляться на кухне.

— Ну, — Джебом нервно ерошит волосы. — В смысле я не умею готовить кучу вещей, но у меня выходит чертовски хороший кимчичиге. И твенджанчиге. Люблю корейскую кухню.

— О! — Джинен выпрямляется и глядит на совершенно не-корейское меню. — Прости, хен, мы могли пойти…

— Нет-нет, — поспешно прерывает его Джебом. — Я спросил, что тебе хочется. Я не против. Пробовать новые вещи — это же хорошо, верно?

— Верно, — медленно соглашается с ним Джинен. Интересно, значит ли это, что Джебом раньше не встречался с мужчинами? — Все верно. Хочешь выбрать что-то напополам?

В итоге они решают заказать на двоих шпинат с лимонным соком и, как оказывается, достаточным количеством чеснока, чтобы убить вампира, потому что Джинен верит в полезное питание, а владельцы ресторана — в изгнание умертвий. По крайней мере, если верить их крайне саркастичному официанту. Есть что-то такое в его бровях, одну из которых под острым пересекает бледный шрам.

— Никакого десерта? — спрашивает он, и Джинен прячет улыбку за ладонью, пока Джебом открывает и закрывает рот, не произнося ни слова, и выглядит при этом как самая красивая золотая рыбка в мире.

— Может, если мы не наедимся, — предлагает Джинен. — Мы оставим себе меню, спасибо.

— Спасибо, — сухо говорит Джебом, кладя локти на стол, когда официант уходит, — из-за тебя десерты для меня навсегда похерены.

— Похерены — такое грубое слово, — дует губы Джинен. — Обижаешь, хен.

Видно, как дергается от этих слов Джебом. Джинен бы начал волноваться, но на лице Джебома сейчас выражение, которое он никогда не видел раньше. Более сосредоточенное, острое, опасное. Так и хочется поелозить на месте.

— Когда ты надуваешь губы, — произносит Джебом медово-сладким голосом и таким низким, что Джинен чувствует это где-то пониже пупка, — это коварно.

Он чувствует, что играет с огнем, но не может удержаться, надавить немножко и выпятить губу еще сильнее.

— Я абсолютно безобиден, хен. Безобидный зайчик.

Интенсивность взгляда Джебома лишь только усиливается, и он расцепляет руки, чтобы потянуться к Джинену. Тот задерживает дыхание, дрожа в предвкушении.

Но момент утерян, и взгляд Джебома смягчается вместе с чертами его лица.

— Уши у тебя достаточно большие, — говорит он, игриво улыбаясь и дергая его за ухо.

От удивления у Джинена отпадает челюсть, жаркая волна возмущения накрывает его с головой, и он отдергивается:

— Джебом-хен!

Краска не покидает его щек, просто слегка притухает, пока пальцы Джебома скользят вниз по его шее, прежде чем исчезнуть окончательно.

— Ты назвал себя зайкой, — объясняет он без раскаяния и немножко вредничая. Джинен задумывается, поможет ли пустить слезу, но нет — есть поддразнивание, а есть откровенное манипулирование.

— Я имел в виду в милом смысле! Типа, посмотри на меня, я пушистый и милый!

Джебом ржет.

— Твои ушки милые. Эти две вещи не взаимоисключающие.

Джинена спасает от ответа быстрое возвращение их официанта с тарелкой шпината, которая теперь торжественно дымится между ними во всем своем чесночном великолепии.

— Мм, — произносит он, неожиданно понимая кое-что важное. — Это не самое подходящее блюдо для свиданий, да?

— Даже не знаю, — произносит Джебом, накладывая часть на тарелку Джинену, а потом себе. — Мы на свидании, это наша еда. По мне так, вполне себе блюдо для свидания.

Когда он поднимает глаза обратно на Джинена, на его лице довольная улыбка — и это, ну. Джинен официально откладывает странное зародившегося у него под ребрами чувство, чтобы изучить его потом.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и пробует шпинат на вкус, поспешно глотает и, подозрительно сузив глаза, смотрит на Джебома: — Даже не смей шутить об этом.

Джебом глядит на него с непониманием, так и застыв с ложкой со шпинатом на полпути ко рту.

— В смысле шутить? 

— Ну, — нетерпеливо произносит ему Джинен, не готовый просто так… подсказывать ему. — Сам знаешь.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Джинен смотрит на него в ответ.

— Хорошо. Нет никакой шутки. Не обращай внимания. Расскажи мне о своем выпускном проекте, как дела? 

Наклоняя голову набок, Джебом прищурившись изучает его, пока жует, а потом пожимает плечами и решает отпустить вопрос.

Посреди объяснения про тему и музыкальные мотивы, переплетающиеся в небольшом песенном цикле, который он составляет, взгляд Джебома внезапно загорается от безумного восторга и он прерывает себя на полуслове:

— Дошло!

— Э, — хмурится Джинен. — Дошло… что?

— Шутка! — восклицает Джебом, тыча ложкой в остатки шпината. — Еда для кроликов. Ха! — и потом он взрывается беззвучным смехом, завалившись на столешницу, и Джинен хихикает с ним за компанию, пока их официант не подает им основные блюда.

Молчаливое осуждение со стороны официанта, выраженное в его слегка поднятых бровях, успокаивает их достаточно, чтобы они могли начать есть. Джинен честно проголодался и судя по тому, с какой скоростью Джебом вдыхает свою порцию тако с рисом по-окинавски, это чувство взаимно. Честно говоря, наблюдать за тем, с какой скоростью пропадает вся эта еда, завораживает. Где-то здесь кроется очередная шутка о том, как Джебом может просто… дислоцировать свою челюсть. Джинен запрещает себе изучать ее дальше.

— Ладно, признайся честно, — спустя какое-то время говорит Джинен, подпирая щеку одной рукой, другой ковыряясь в своем омурайсе, чувствуя, что его желудок уже полон. — Сколько из этих вопросов, которые ты успел задать мне, ты придумал?

Когда Джебом смеется, вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки.

— О, ну знаешь, в начале? Всего парочку. Я вообще-то не очень упарываюсь в рисерч. Так что… да. Но потом… я не знаю, Джинен-и, мне не кажется, что ты понимаешь, как выглядишь, когда ты просто… спокоен. Или отвлечен.

Джинен моргает.

— Что?

— В смысле, — продолжает Джебом, закусив губу и улыбаясь тарелке риса. — Я репетировал по крайней мере тысячу раз, знаешь ли. Чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание. Или попросить твой номер. Но потом ты так, эм, красиво улыбался, что я забывал.

Джинену приходится положить вилку на стол, чтобы закрыть свой рот обеими ладонями.

— Или ну, — продолжает Джебом, который, судя по всему, сейчас пытается разогреть тарелку риса своим пламенеющим взглядом. — Я подходил, а ты просто сидел, уставившись в монитор, или говорил о чем-то серьезным с Югемом, и… — он издает смешок и внезапно поднимает голову, и, видя искренность в его темных глазах, Джинен еще больше смущается. — И тогда я, ну, еще больше… пугался, наверное? Попробовать.

Скорее всего он читает что-то в джиненовом взгляде, потому что тут же поправляется:

— Я это не в плохом смысле, просто… ты такой, особенно когда ты — улыбаешься — ты такой красивый, что аж сердце болит, но когда ты не улыбаешься, ты похож на…

Джинену не суждено выяснить, как он выглядит в глазах Джебома, потому что тот снова смеется и протягивает руку, чтобы убрать ладони Джинена с его лица.

— Не делай так, Джинен-и. Я люблю смотреть, когда ты улыбаешься.

— Ах, хен, — стонет Джинен и вместо этого прячется за стаканом воды. — Совсем засмущал меня.

— Прости меня, — сухо говорит Джебом. — Но я тут вообще-то признаюсь в том, что двадцать раз переспрашивал тебя, как найти что-то в каталоге, так как паниковал.

— Никогда не мешает повторить, — отвечает Джинен и чувствует, как по его жилам разливается нежность. — И не то, чтобы я был против, когда ты приходил.

*****

В итоге они делят парфе на двоих.

— Все-таки, — говорит Джебом, приподнимая в улыбке уголок губ, — я так много про него слышал.

— Понятно, — говорит официант, чей неймтаг им наконец-то удается прочитать. Кибом-щщи обладает весьма выразительным лицом, которое сейчас просто кричит, что он не хочет знать. — Я скоро вернусь, спасибо.

Джинен отворачивается к окну, чтобы спрятать смех.

— Ого! — его тихий вскрик привлекает внимание Джебома и заставляет выглянуть наружу. — Уже стемнело.

Каким-то образом они не заметили, что небо окрасилось в темно-синий вельвет, прикрытый облаками, и улицы освещает только резкий неоновый свет магазинных вывесок и лужицы света от уличных ламп. Их кабинка подсвечена мягким желтым светом люстры в стиле арт-деко, которая висит над их головами, и не пропадающим круглый год световым загрязнением Сеула.

— Ммм, красиво, правда? — лицо Джебома выглядит мягким, расслабленным и задумчивым, когда Джинен снова смотрит на него. — Ночной Сеул.

— Не дневной? — дразнит его Джинен. Но он примерно представляет, о чем говорит Джебом. Когда погода теплее, он любит долгие прогулки вниз по холму к его остановке метро вместо того, чтобы по вечерам пересаживаться на автобус.

Он так и говорит:

— ... но это также чтобы меня не сплющивали до смерти в автобусе, хотя вообще я люблю наблюдать, как меняется небо, пока гуляешь. Знаешь, как оно иногда розовеет? Это типа, вау, как подобный цвет может существовать в живой природе, понимаешь?

— Да, — отвечает Джебом, — понимаю.

Десерт застает их в процессе пролистывания инстаграма Джебома (очень хештег аэстетик), и Джинену приходится отодвинуться, а то их склоненные головы были уже очень-очень близко.

— Итак, ты умеешь петь, продюсировать музыку, фотографировать, готовить и заботиться о своей крохе-кузине… — перечисляет Джинен, втыкая ложку в чашечку с парфе, чтобы добраться до слоя гранолы в середине. Собрав мягкий слой и порезанный кубиками персик, он с триумфальным видом поднимает глаза на Джебома, чтобы лукаво ему улыбнуться. — В чем твоя страшная тайна, Джебом-щщи?

Он наблюдает, как, не отрывая глаз, Джебом следит за тем, как он подносит ложку к губам, и забывает даже моргнуть.

— Эй, — говорят чертята в глазах Джинена, когда он вытаскивает облизанную начисто ложку изо рта. — У тебя своя ложка есть, знаешь ли.

Джебом виновато распахивает глаза и приоткрывает рот, будто удивлен, что его поймали за подглядыванием.

— А-а-а, — запинается он, — в смысле, да, — он поспешно ныряет собственной ложкой в парфе, пока его уши предательски краснеют. Это умилительно.

— Я вообще-то задал тебе вопрос, — плоской стороной ложечки стучит Джинен по своей нижней губе. — В чем твоя страшная тайна?

Джебом смотрит на него — если бы он не был так отчаянно красив, Джинен бы назвал этот взгляд бесконечно тупым. Да и то, Джебом в данный момент едва-едва избегает подобного эпитета.

— Моя тайна?

— Страшная, — подтверждает Джинен.

Рассмеявшись, Джебом мычит сквозь огромную и побеждающую гравитацию ложку парфе, которую он только что запихнул себе в рот. В глазах его загорается тот особый огонек, который, как научился Джинен распознавать за последний год, появляется перед ужасной шуткой и самодовольной ухмылочкой.

— Ну, — тянет Джебом. — Я Бэтмен.

Раздавшийся смех удивляет даже Джинена, а это он смеялся.

Джебом выглядит до неприличия довольным собой, так что Джинен не может удержаться и продолжает хихикать.

— Хен, — задыхается он. — Это так глупо.

— Но ты смеешься, — подмигивает Джебом настолько через край, что это вызывает еще один приступ смеха.

Джинен протестует:

— Я слишком много смеюсь и недостаточно ем.

— Ах ну, — безмятежно отвечает Джебом, извлекая шоколадный шарик со дна вазочки. — Значит, мне больше достанется.

Успокоившись в конце концов, Джинен дуется.

— Вот оно как! Это все часть твоего коварного плана!

— Ага, — отвечает Джебом, улыбаясь глазами. — Мой коварный план отведать твоего персикового парфе. 

Растерянно моргая, Джинен внимательно рассматривает первые два ответа, пришедшие ему в голову, и тут же отбрасывает их в сторону. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Так это и есть твоя страшная тайна? Ты подлый едальный воришка!

— Это не воровство, если я делаю это прямо перед твоим носом, — Джебом размахивает еще одной переполненной ложкой перед Джиненом. Таким ходом им придется заказать второй десерт.

— Хорошо, это ограбление средь бела дня, — Джинен выглядывает на улицу и поправляется. — Средь ночи. Ты полная противоположность Бэтмена.

Джебом смеется, откидывая голову назад, а потом смотрит на Джинена:

— Ах, Джинен-и, прекрати дуться. Я тебе уже говорил, что это может быть опасно.

Джинен дует губы только сильнее, хотя у него есть собственная чертова ложка в его чертовой руке.

— Заставь меня.

И ну, Джинен честно не рассчитывал, что Джебом просто наклонится и поцелует его, но он также не ожидал, что он запихнет ложку с парфе между его наигранно надутых губ.

— А-а-а-а, — с задержкой произносит Джебом, хотя мороженое уже размазано вокруг губ Джинена, а ложка успела резко удариться о его зубы, прежде чем тот догадался открыть рот.

— Хен, — очень серьезным голосом говорит Джинен, проглатывая остатки парфе и начисто вытирая лицо. — Ты полный профан в кормлении детей.

Ответная улыбка, подаренная ему Джебомом, должна быть объявлена вне закона.

— Еще одна темная тайна, — соглашается Джебом. — Говорят, Нен-и была малышкой, и я однажды случайно оставил ее в стуле, когда тетя попросила ее подержать.

Джинен просто смотрит на него.

— Что? Насколько маленькой она была?

— О, — мычит Джебом. — Совсем крохотной. Ей и года не было, думаю.

— О мой бог, — говорит Джинен, неожиданно охваченный запоздалой заботой о девочке, с которой он официально снимает титула Самого Нелюбимого Посетителя.

— Я не помню этого, — глаза Джебома затягивает поволока воспоминаний. — Но, видимо, тетя дала Наен-и мне, а я просто положил ее и снова появился на кухне, но уже без малышки.

— О мой бог.

— Все в порядке! — Джебом наконец-то замечает глубокий ужас в глазах Джинена. — В смысле, она выросла нормальной, верно? Не упала, ничего такого. И я теперь знаю, что так делать нельзя. Мне было, типа, десять?

— Я записываю “почти бросил младенца” в графу “страшные тайны”.

Джебом пожимает плечами и улыбается, набирая ложкой мягкий крем. Он засовывает ложку в рот и говорит с набитым ртом:

— “Почти” здесь — самая важная часть. А что насчет тебя?

— Меня? — застигнут врасплох Джинен. — Что насчет меня?

— Какие твои страшные секреты?

— У меня их нет, — моментально пожимает плечами он. — Я чист как девственный снег.

И опять — почти тупой взгляд, прежде чем Джебом рассыпается смехом.

— Неправда, — говорит он, стуча ложкой по вазочке с парфе, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. Или чтобы намекнуть, кто знает.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джинен, а потом хмурится. Он не хочет выставлять себя шутом все время, но… не так-то просто перебирать свои недостатки в поисках тех, что не отпугнут Джебома. — Я… ммм! — в нерешительности он лишь крепче сжимает губы.

Джебом наклоняет голову набок, хмурясь, и смотрит на Джинена. Задумчивое выражение его лица сменяется улыбкой; он нежно произносит:

— Давай я первый? У меня плохой характер.

— ...правда?

Джебом смеется легонько, пристыженный.

— Ну, говорят, с годами я исправился, если верить моим друзьям, но это правда. Было правдой. И иногда все еще правда.

— Ах, — мудро отвечает Джинен. — Возраст. Догоняет каждого из нас.

— Возможно, если бы ты встретил меня двадцатилетнего, я бы тебе не понравился, — задумчиво говорит Джебом.

— Может и так, — говорит Джинен, — а может и нет. Может, я бы тебе тоже не понравился. Югем-и говорит, что я сейчас вредный, но тогда был еще вреднее. И я… признаю. У меня порой бывает чересчур острый язык.

Он знает, что Джебом в курсе, уже сталкивался с этим ядовитым жалом во время их встреч с пятой по десятую, пока Джинен не понял, что должна быть другая причина, по которой красавчик-идиот продолжает приходить к нему за дополнительной порцией оскорблений.

Криво улыбаясь, Джебом говорит:

— Ага. В ретроспективе это даже смешно.

— Рад, что ты так думаешь, — Джинен с облегчением кладет еще одну ложку мягкой части парфе в рот, которую он нервно соскребал со стенок вазочки.

— Значит, Югем твой… двоюродный брат? Младший брат? — вопросительно сложенные брови Джебома расчерчивают его лоб.

— Он язва на моем теле, — автоматически отвечает Джинен. — И в то же время нет. Друг семьи.

— А, — понимающе кивает Джебом. — Друг детства.

— Ну типа того, — признается Джинен. И повинуясь сиюминутному желанию, проверяет:

— Но, все равно, хен, ты же знаешь, что я не считаю тебя тупым, верно?

— Ой, я знаю, — Джебом немножко смеется над этим, соскребая остатки десерта и предлагая их Джинену. Но Джинен ждет, пока он сначала закончит предложение. — Ты не из тех, кто спокойно терпит идиотов, и уж тем более не ходишь с ними на свидания.

И это — ну, сердце Джинена только что решило, что он сейчас бежит марафон. Чувствуя, как горят его уши, он наклоняется вперед, чтобы прикончить остатки десерта. Когда он заканчивает облизывать ложку и поднимает глаза на Джебома, он замечает, как тот тоже покраснел, и его пробирает удовлетворенная дрожь.

— Свидания? Во множественном числе?

— Ну я… — Джебом ловит его взгляд, и Джинен изо всех сил пытается удержать его. — Если хочешь?

— Да, — немедля отвечает Джинен, наступая на инстинкт, призывающий подразнить его немножко. — Да.

*****

В конце ужина, разумеется, возникает небольшая потасовка, когда они не могут не спорить, кто платит первым, пока Кибом-щщи не устает от двух улыбающихся идиотов перед собой и, убрав с их стола посуду, протягивает им чек.

— Позволь мне заплатить, — Джебом жмякает кредиткой сверху карточки Джинена, используя свои чуть-чуть более широкие плечи, чтобы оттеснить того в сторону. — Я тебе хен.

— Но я тебя пригласил.

— Вообще-то, — говорит Джебом, отворачиваясь от кассира, который разрывается от раздражения и заинтересованности, — ты велел _мне_ пригласить себя.

— Ну… ай! — Джинен замолкает на полуслове. — Мм. Ну. Давай отмотаем назад.

Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, кассир пробивает карточку Джебома.

— Ты можешь заплатить в следующий раз, — рассеянно говорит Джебом, наклоняясь над чеком, чтобы расписаться. — Хорошо?

Дело в том, что Джинен действительно нетерпим к идиотам и искренне удивляется, когда люди не так реагируют на очевидные вещи. Которые должны быть очевидными. И все равно он чувствует, как неожиданно замирает, захваченный резким вихрем восторга, когда его сердце бьется быстрее, напоминая ему, что они оба хотят… этого.

Так что он просто стоит на месте, смотрит на белое пальто Джебома, обтягивающее его плечи, когда тот оборачивается, берет его за руку и обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Джинен?

— Я в порядке! — Господи, Джинен гораздо больше предпочитает, когда это он сбивает людей с толку. Он направляется в сторону двери; Джебом спотыкается, пытаясь за ним угнаться. — Просто… да, я в порядке.

Тихий треньк колокольчика над дверью акцентирует эту очевидную ложь, когда они выходят в ясную прохладную ночь. В Сеуле ранней весной на улице все еще холодно. Джинен туже затягивает шарф на шее. Жалеет, что не взял с собой меховые наушники.

— Ты же не расстроился, что я заплатил за сегодня, правда? — спрашивает Джебом, выпуская ладонь Джинена из своей. Вместо этого, он запихивает руки поглубже в карманы, хотя, замечает Джинен, на нем перчатки.

Они стоят в лужице света от уличного фонаря прямо напротив входа в кафе, и их морозное дыхание подсвечивается в темноте.

— Нет! — Джинен неуверенно протягивает руку, подцепляя Джебома под локоть, и успокаивается, когда Джебом притягивает его к себе ближе, так что они идут рука об руку, а Джинен прижат к нему. — Совсем нет. Просто задумался.

Джебом мычит что-то невнятное, но, к счастью, не задает больше вопросов.

— Сегодня, наверное, холодновато для прогулок, да?

Джинен смотрит на покрасневший кончик его носа, а также на то, как его собственные уши вот-вот отвалятся.

— Да уж. Слишком холодно.

— Эх, — жалуется Джебом, двигаясь в сторону машины. — Не могла бы весна поторопиться?

— Я скучаю по теплу каждую зиму, — соглашается с ним Джинен. — А потом приходит лето, и я просто хочу умереть.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно, — смеется Джебом. — Я буду по тебе скучать.

Что бы Джинен ни планировал сказать следующим, слова вылетают из его головы в ответ на эту неожиданно сладкую фразу. Внутренне трепеща, он отвечает:

— Ды-а.

К счастью, от ответа его спасает то, что они наконец-то доходят до автомобиля Джебома, втиснутого между двумя другими машинами. Это настоящее чудо параллельной парковки. Джинен быстренько залезает на пассажирское сиденье и вздыхает с облегчением, когда Джебом включает подогрев кресел. Джинен снимает перчатки и засовывает под себя ладони.

— Какой адрес? — спрашивает Джебом, пальцами уже на клавиатуре смартфона.

— Ой, — колеблется Джинен, — ты можешь просто подбросить меня до ближайшей станции метро…

— Джинен-и, — терпеливо повторяет Джебом, — какой твой адрес?

Джинен не имеет привычки говорить, где живет, на первом же свидании. Или даже пятом. Но в этом случае он позволяет себе поблажку и делится адресом с Джебомом, поспешно прибавляя:

— Но только если тебе это по пути, хен. А иначе мой дом не так далеко от автобусной остановки, клянусь.

Джебом фыркает и кладет руку на спинку сиденья Джинена, когда начинает разворачиваться и выезжать с парковки.

— Как будто я могу со спокойным сердцем отправить тебя добираться пешком в такую холодину. Ты выглядел очень несчастным, когда мы шли к машине.

И ну, ему нечего возразить. Джинен страдает от того, как его уши мерзнут на холоде.

— Хорошо, что в библиотеках есть климат контроль, — отвлеченно говорит Джебом, когда они выезжают на шоссе.

Джинен фыркает непривлекательным фырком.

— Думаешь?

— Разве нет?

— Ну, контроль — это громко сказано, — говорит Джинен. — Или чистое вранье.

Джебом смеется. Нужно бы забеспокоиться, ведь дорога довольно оживленная, и Джинен не уверен, что с тем, как громко он смеется, он видит дорогу. И не то чтобы Джинен даже сказал что-то забавное.

— Я знаю, каково это в студиях звукозаписи. Пожалуйста, — говорит Джебом, улыбаясь так широко, что Джинен удивлен, как люди другие люди в машинах, остановившихся на светофоре на перекрестке, не пялятся на него. — Расскажи мне.

И таким образом, многие перипетии и проблемы местных публичных библиотек с недостаточным финансированием сопровождают их по довольно удобному маршруту длиной в 20 минут на северо-восточную часть кампуса.

— Ухты быстро, — говорит Джинен. — На общественном транспорте обычно выходит дольше.

— Чем скорее ты окажешься дома и в тепле, — говорит Джебом, включая сигнальные фары, — тем лучше.

Джинен перестает натягивать на руки перчатки, чтобы закрыть лицо ладонями и немножко покричать. О, как горек вкус расплаты.

— Что? — Джебом легонько смеется, гладя его по затылку. — Что я сделал на этот раз?

Принимая обратно вертикальное положение, Джинен кладет руку на ручку двери и объявляет:

— Ничего! Спасибо, что подвез, хен. Я пошел.

— Что? — Хватка Джебом усиливается на его шее, что заставляет Джинена… чувствовать чувства. — Вот просто так?

Джинена подкупает неуверенность в глазах Джебома, которую он видит, повернувшись к нему.

— Ты не сделал ничего дурного, — объясняет Джинен так искренне, как только может, и даже пытается улыбнуться, чувствуя, как краснеют его щеки. — Просто ты говоришь… такие вещи.

— Это я что-то говорю? — неверящим тоном переспрашивает Джебом. — Джинен-а, ты грязно пошутил про персиковое парфе в стенах библиотеки.

— Но я делаю это специально! — возражает Джинен, отлично отдавая себе отчет, сколь нелеп их разговор. — А ты даже не имеешь ничего такого в виду, эх.

Джебом смеется над ним, это отлично читается в его взгляде.

— Ты милый, — говорит он, отчего румянец на щеках Джинена только усиливается. — Можно я тебя поцелую?

Джинен вынужден признать, что ситуация несколько вышла из-под контроля. Может, он и мечтает об этом уже больше года, но он определенно не ожидал, что сегодня будет перебираться на водительское сиденье ради их первого поцелуя. И что руки Джебома так удобно устроятся на его заднице.

— Ладно, — хватает ртом воздух Джинен, отодвигаясь, чтобы разорвать поцелуй и глотнуть кислорода. — Пора.

Джебом просто молча пялится на него с открытым ртом, что, в принципе, справедливо.

Джинен не может удержаться, наклоняется обратно, чтобы поцеловать Джебома в кончик носа, и говорит:

— Это семейный район.

Джебом выпускает его из своих объятий, не преминув хорошенько все пощупать, как будто не сдержавшись. Он беспомощно смеется и усаживает Джинена обратно на пассажирское сидение.

— Семейный район?

— Здесь семьи живут. Подумай о детях, хен, — серьезно отвечает Джинен, и уголки его рта предательски дергаются вверх. Предатели.

— Конечно, разумеется, — соглашается Джебом дрожащим от смеха голосом. — Какой будет скандал, будущий детский библиотекарь целуется в машине!

Джинен кивает, снова обматывает вокруг себя шарф, запутавшийся, пока они целовались.

— Не разрушай мою карьеру раньше срока, пожалуйста.

— Ни за что, — говорит Джебом и наклоняется мимо Джинена, чтобы открыть тому дверь. — И в мыслях не было.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Джинен, расцветая в улыбке. — Напиши мне, когда доберешься до дома, хен.

— Я буду присылать тебе апдейты, — обещает Джебом, на его лице широкая улыбка. — С каждого светофора.

Если Джинен не выберется сейчас из этой чертовой машины, никому из них не суждено будет ночевать в собственных постелях. Он распахивает дверь и высовывает наружу одну ногу.

— Просто будь осторожен.

Джебом резко подается вперед, чтобы прижаться в последнем горячем, сладком поцелуе ко рту Джинена и вернуться на место.

— Обязательно. Спокойной ночи. Джинен-и.

Джинен с трудом, но все-таки выбирается из машины и спешит в сторону относительного тепла подъезда. Он оборачивается, пока ждет лифта, и машина Джебома все еще припаркована у тротуара. Джинен недовольно машет руками, хотя под ребрами его расцветает нежность.

“Езжай домой”, печатает он, пока лифт скрипит наверх до его этажа, и засовывает телефон обратно в карман.

Он специально не проверяет уведомления, пока не помоется и не ляжет в постель, сонный, согревшийся и минимально замученный Югемом, поджидавшем его с вопросами в заменяющем им гостиную крошечном холле между хенгваном и их комнатами.

Когда он поднимает лежавший экраном вниз на покрывале телефон, его приветствует селка: Джебом все еще в пальто и шапке и с кошкой в одной руке.

 _“дома”_ , гласит подпись. _“это нора”_

В чате его также ждет семь непрочитанных сообщений, а значит, Джебом к нему совсем не прислушался.

Джинен пытается придумать лучший способ отругать Джебома, когда ему приходит другая селка, и он почти что роняет телефон на лицо от неожиданности. На этот раз у Джебома прилипшие ко лбу мокрые волосы, и он… скорее всего, без рубашки. В его ванной объективно хреновое освещение; а вот если субъективно — вид отличный.

“Хен, у меня пара в восемь утра”, пишет он не думая. “Пожалуйста. Мне нужно спать.”

В ответ ему присылают подмигивающий смайлик и “сладких снов, значит, Джинен-и. Увидимся завтра”.

Стон, изданный Джиненом, перерастает в зевок, и он переворачивается, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку, не глядя тянется за телефоном и убирает его на прикроватную тумбочку. Он подумает о мести завтра утром. Сейчас сон наконец-то обволакивает его конечности, делая их тяжелыми, и он позволяет накрыть себя с головой, как одеялом.


End file.
